


From the First Moment / С самой первой секунды

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Kid Harry Potter, Memories, Pre-Hogwarts, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [Pre-Hogwarts AU] Сириус рассказывает Гарри о дне его рождения.





	From the First Moment / С самой первой секунды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the First Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966549) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**1986**  
  
  
— Расскажи мне историю.  
  
— Историю? О хвостороге, летающей высоко над облаками?  
  
— Мм-мм.  
  
— О заколдованном тролле, бродящем в горах?  
  
— Ты эту уже рассказывал.  
  
— Так и есть. Тогда как насчёт истории о маленьком мальчике по имени Гарри?  
  
— Обо  _мне?_  
  
— Ты единственный Гарри, которого я знаю.  
  
— Это о том, как я родился?  
  
— Хочешь об этом послушать?  
  
— Ты помнишь, как я был маленьким?  
  
— Очень хорошо. Я помню всё.  
  
— Всё?  
  
— Абсолютно. Я помню тот день, когда ты появился на свет.  
  
— Ты был рядом?  
  
— Конечно. Где мне ещё было быть?  
  
— А мой папа тоже там был?  
  
— Сидел возле твоей мамы всё это время. Я отлично помню выражение его лица, когда он сказал мне...  
  
_...Лицо Джеймса появилось в камине Сириуса, оно разрумянилось, а волосы находились в дичайшем хаосе._  
  
_— Сириус! — каркнул он. — Это Лили! Началось!_  
  
_Выкарабкавшись из кресла, Сириус едва не запутался в собственных ногах. Римус поддержал его быстрым движением руки, и как только голова Джеймса исчезла в огне, Сириус нырнул туда вслед за ней и с трудом приземлился на ноги в гостиной Поттеров. Римус вышел сразу за ним, уже шаря глазами по комнате._  
  
_— Где Лили?_  
  
_— Наверху, — ответил Джеймс, затаив дыхание. — Акушерка... она захотела, чтобы Лили приняла ванну._  
  
_— Ну? — потребовал Сириус, хватая полубессознательного друга за руки. — И чего ты ждёшь? Дуй наверх, Папаша!_  
  
_Бестолковая улыбка разъехалась по лицу Джеймса. Сириус расхохотался и погнал его к лестнице. Широко улыбаясь, Джеймс затрусил по ступеням, а Сириус с Римусом провожали его взглядами, пока тот не скрылся за углом._  
  
_— Тронулся, — констатировал Сириус, с несходящей улыбкой поворачиваясь к Римусу. Тот улыбался с нежностью._  
  
_— Посмотрел бы я на тебя._  
  
_— Что-что? Я оскорблён, Лунатик. Взгляни на меня: я ведь образчик спокойствия._

  
— Знаешь, на самом деле я таким не был. Спокойным.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Ты же вот-вот готов был родиться, Гарри! И я должен был стать твоим крёстным.  
  
— А что ты делал?  
  
— Бродил по комнате. Часами. Ты решил никуда не спешить. Упрямое создание.  
  
— Миссис Уизли говорит, что все дети никуда не спешат.  
  
— Да, что ж, а мне этого никто не говорил. Прошло шесть часов, прежде чем мы что-то услышали сверху.  
  
— Что услышали?  
  
_...Громкий крик разбил тишину, и Сириус застыл, не донеся ногу до пола. Они с Римусом встали перед самой лестницей, устремив взгляды вверх. Сириус немало издёргался к тому времени, как появилась акушерка и с мягкой улыбкой жестом пригласила их подняться._  
  
_Едва справляясь с распирающим возбуждением, Сириус добрался до спальни Джеймса, не сорвавшись на бег. Он практически чувствовал за своим плечом, как Римус дрожит от предвосхищения._  
  
_Акушерка предложила им пройти внутрь. Джеймс стоял у кровати Лили со свёртком в колыбели своих рук._  
  
_— Ты только посмотри на него, — прошептал он, и глаза его светились гордостью. — Он совершенство._  
  
_Сириус расплылся в медленной улыбке и мягкими шагами приблизился к ним._  
 _— Это мальчик?_  
  
_— Джеймс настоял, — сказала Лили с той же радостью в глазах, как у Джеймса; и не важно, что Сириус никогда не видел её настолько измождённой._  
  
_— В следующий раз будет девочка, — шепнул Джеймс, не отрывая воркующего взгляда от своего новорождённого сына. — Гарри Джеймс, — негромко выговорил он, явно впервые произнося это имя._  
  
_Римус присел на край кровати и взял ладошку Лили, наклонившись вперёд, чтобы поцеловать её в щёку и вполголоса выразить свои поздравления. Джеймс наконец поднял глаза и кончиками пальцев поманил Сириуса подойти ближе._  
  
_Сириус во все глаза смотрел на крошечное розовое личико и почувствовал, как почему-то свело горло. Ребёнок был прекрасен. Совершенство._  
  
_— Хочешь подержать своего крестника?_  
  
_Сириус мигнул, поднимая на Джеймса взгляд. У Джеймса глаза так и ликовали._  
  
_— Неплохо звучит, скажи же?_  
  
_Сириус улыбнулся во всю ширь, но секунду спустя от улыбки не осталось и следа, потому что он был слишком сосредоточен на задаче не выронить драгоценный свёрток, вверенный ему Джеймсом. Поддерживая ладонью махонькую головку, он погладил большим пальцем тёплую щёчку._  
  
_Его крёстный сын._  
  
_Тёмные глаза Гарри, дрогнув, распахнулись, пленяя сердце Сириуса._  
  
_— Привет, — прошептал он. — Я твой крёстный. Добро пожаловать в мир, малыш. — Гарри чмокал ртом, глядя на него в ответ без особого впечатления. Сириус хихикнул. — Всё наладится, — мягко сказал он. — Я обещаю._

  
— Я не хотел тебя отдавать. В конце концов твоей маме пришлось настоять на этом. Она сказала, что я не могу забрать себе всё веселье.  
  
— У тебя бы руки устали.  
  
— Ни за что. Я любил держать тебя.  
  
— Да? Почему?  
  
— Потому что, чудик, я полюбил тебя.  
  
— Ты меня любил уже тогда?  
  
— С самой первой секунды.


End file.
